


A Flat in Paris

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Jacque Duval [1]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: AU, Backstory, Mild Smut, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Series, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Nadine has two old friends over for dinner and a part of her old life is revealed.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Series: Jacque Duval [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186274
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	A Flat in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I have created Jacque Duval and Aleksi Borisov now. They are now characters with their own backstories to develop around Nadine. Will we see them again? Who knows. Maybe. They sound fun.

Henry filled three travel mugs with coffee carefully, listening over his shoulder as Nadine wandered from the stairs toward the dining room as she talked on the phone in French. He had no clue what she was saying, but her face was lit up as she gestured wildly. Twisting the lid on the first mug, he passed it to Elizabeth, knowing full well she understood all of it. “Who’s she on with?”

Elizabeth smiled, leaning in to kiss him before her eyes darted to follow Nadine through the house. “An old friend. He and his spouse are going to be stateside soon and she wants them to come to dinner.” She listened for a beat. “She is assuring them that you and I would never get jealous of their past relationship.”

“Jealous?” He turned, staring curiously into the next room. “Is there a reason to be jealous?”

She swatted him. “They all knew one another decades ago. From the sounds of it, they don’t see each other in person very often.”

He laughed. “Okay. When are they in town?”

“Week after next. She is planning for the Friday night since none of us have plans yet that she knows of.”

“Is it polite to be eavesdropping on her call?”

Elizabeth shrugged. “She knows I am fluent and she took the call with me in the room.” The call ended and she gathered Nadine’s mug, holding it out as she entered the room. “Good call?”

With a grin, Nadine nodded. “As if you don’t know my whole side. But yes, some dear friends of mine will be in New York for a special event and some other small things. They’re committed for a week, but it’s open ended actually. I have invited them to dinner, I thought you would love to meet them. They, uh, they feel it’s their duty to meet you.”

“You told them about us?” Henry asked. While their nearest friends knew the truth, for Elizabeth’s sake especially, they weren’t public.

“I did. Trust me, if anyone understands the need for discretion, it’s Ksi and Jacq.”

“What are their names?” Elizabeth didn’t recognize those and suspected they were nicknames. She was surprised when the question made Nadine blush and look away with an embarrassed grin. “Nay…” She teased a bit, tugging her so she was between them. “Who are your friends?”

“Um.” She bit her lip a moment. “The one I was on the phone with was Jacque Duval. He’s… he’s going to be in New York for a fashion show and his spouse is joining him, which they so rarely do.”

Elizabeth’s brows shot up but before she could say anything, Henry jumped in. “Who’s that? The name sounds familiar.”

Elizabeth spoke over whatever Nadine was going to answer. “We have to warn Alison in advance.”

“No, believe me, he’s used to it and it amuses Aleksi to no end seeing him fawned over by his adoring public.”

Henry looked between them trying to catch up. “Wait, isn’t that the same name as that designer?”

=

“These are friends of Nadine’s, so I expect all of you to be on your absolute best behavior.” Henry pointed between the three kids. “Pretend you’re eating with the president.”

“You mean the guy they grew up calling ‘Uncle Conrad’?” Elizabeth laughed. “Gonna have to do better than that.”

“Fine.” He sighed. “The queen then. This is Nadine’s night and her friends and you will not ruin it for her.”

“Oh, Henry.” Nadine walked in, tugging his hand down. “They’ll be fine. Believe me, they’ll be charmed into good behavior.” She raised up and kissed him quickly. “And Ksi won’t complain about anything since it’s a nice meal he didn’t have to either cook or impress someone to get. It’ll be a relaxed evening with old friends, I promise you. No one fancy.”

Stevie laughed. “I don’t think you or mom have any old friends that would also count as not fancy. We’ve have princes and presidents and who knows what else over for dinner.”

“Well, then you should understand how it’s so important to be just friends with the people closest to you.” She smiled, glancing to where Elizabeth was just walking in. “You never know, one day you could be first daughter and you’ll cling tightly to those few people who still treat you just as Stevie, their friend.”

“You’re probably right. I didn’t think about that.” Stevie pressed a kiss to her cheek. “We’ll all have a harder time while mom’s president.” Her words drew an expected groan from Elizabeth as the phone rang. “I bet that’s your friends.”

Henry already had the phone to his ear and nodded her way. Nervously, Nadine smoothed down her clothes and rushed to the door, pulling it open swiftly. Before she could even get out a greeting, she was engulfed in a bear hug that took her clear off her feet and swung her in a circle as the person gushed exuberantly in French. They hadn’t seen one another in person in four years, and then it had only been briefly in passing, and then it had been closer to a decade before that. “My god! Look at the two of you!” She cupped Jacque’s face, beaming up at him before he leaned down to exchange kisses with her. “You haven’t aged a single bit!”

“And you, Poupée! You don’t look an inch different than the day you walked onto that plane!”

She blushed at the old nickname, turning to look Aleksi over. He never had been as gregarious as Jacque, though his affection had run just as deep. “Idi.” She reached out for him. “Moy sladkiy, Aleksi. Comment allez vous?”

Aleksi hugged her tight. “Ja vais bien. Tu m’as manqué, Poupée.”

“You know,” Jason interrupted the moment, “Not all of us speak French.” He pointed at himself.

Nadine laughed, turning back to the men. “We were just greeting one another, nothing secret or salacious.”

Stevie bumped her brother’s shoulder with her own. “Really, Jase? You think Nay would forget Mom and I are fluent anyway? Not all of that was French though, just in case you were too dumb to catch it.”

“Enough.” Henry warned, stepping forward. “Hello, I’m Henry McCord.”

Jacque reached out to shake his hand first. “Ah! Wonderful to meet you, Henry. The man who finally tamed our little Poupée’s heart for good.” He sent a teasing smile Nadine’s way. “She’s been very mum recently about her life and we knew that could only mean one thing.” He leaned closer. “And after that horrid time which Aleksi and I refuse to think about a few years back? We just had to see in person that she was doing okay or we would be whisking her away with us once and for all.”

“Horrid time?” Henry questioned Nadine.

“He means when I was with Vincent.”

Jacq recoiled. “I don’t even want to hear that man’s name! He hurt you, Poupée! How can you even think of him without wanting to scream?” After a second, he turned back to Henry. “I am Jacque Duval, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Before he could move on to greeting Elizabeth. Ali squealed. “I thought I recognized you!” She bounced, clapping. “Oh my god! Nadine! You didn’t say you were friends with _the_ Jacque Duval!”

Aleksi laughed heartily as Jacq hung his head. “You do this to me, the two of you. It is not so cute.” When he looked up though, he grinned right at Alison. “And so I am, and she does. And you are?”

“Alison. I, um, I’m going into fashion hopefully. I want to be a designer.” Suddenly bashful, she backed away as her mother stepped up.

“Elizabeth McCord.”

Jacq greeted her with the same kisses he’d given Nadine, though much more polite. “I recognize you from the TV. A strong and powerful woman to care for our Poupée.” Nadine scoffed and he nodded. “A strong and powerful women to _keep up with_ our Poupée, perhaps.” He corrected. “And this is my spouse, Aleksi Borisov.”

Aleksi greeted Henry and Elizabeth. “It’s a pleasure and thank you for having us.”

Henry backed up a step to start moving everyone through. “Dinner’s ready if you’d like to have a seat.”

In the dining room, everyone got situated. Nadine anxiously watched the way the kids eyed their guests but stayed quiet, for now at least.

“So,” Elizabeth began once the wine had been poured, “How did the two of you meet Nadine then?”

“Keep it clean.” Nadine sweetly reminded, making everyone chuckle.

Jacq leaned in as the food started being passed around. “I found this flat in Paris. I was barely old enough to live on my own and couldn’t afford it. It was this appalling place with inadequate heating and windows that barely opened for the summers, but I wanted to be in the city.” He sighed as if remembering the longing. “Finding a roommate who didn’t mind that it was a studio was harder than I expected, but Aleksi stumbled out of a-” He suddenly stopped, looking at the kids and then at Nadine who wore a look of warning. “A restaurant, shall we say.” He pursed his lips together in amusement. “He needed a place and earned money by sketching for tourists, but even then it wasn’t quite enough to live on.” He leaned forward then, addressed the kids. “Paying your bills is one thing, but you have to be able to _live_ or what’s the point?”

“Jacq.” Nadine interrupted. “They know.”

He laughed. “Of course they do. Anyway. Ksi and I were scouring the alleyways and back streets looking for someone to rescue us from our plight and out the door of a studio stumbled this little American mouse, no bigger than a gumdrop,” he teased. “All eyes and legs and nothing more, but spirit that left us wanting.”

“And she moved in with you?” Jason asked.

“Oh, no! She told us… Well, I can’t repeat what she told us in mixed company here, but let’s just say that your Nadine has been able to speak her mind clearly and efficiently in many languages for a long time.” He laughed. “But we liked her spirit and we were intrigued by this little Poupée slipping around the city on her own and so we made it our mission to learn who she was.”

“We started sneaking into her rehearsals.” Aleksi spoke up. “We got into trouble when we got caught and then we got into real trouble when she realized it was us, but we were determined. Finally… she agreed to give us the time of day, but she was clever and took her time to decide.”

“Why do you call her that?” Jason tried to pronounce it the way they had. “Poupée?”

Nadine blushed. “They liked to compare me to those little figurines in music boxes.” She knew the girls had probably had or seen such a box before. “You opened the lid of the jewelry box and this little tiny dancer would spin inside. Jacq thought I reminded him of one of those, so he called me ‘doll’.”

“That’s so sweet!” Ali gushed. “I hope that I get to travel and have experiences like that.”

Nadine frowned a moment. “Hopefully without those living conditions and things though.” She reached for Jacq’s hand. “But I do hope you find friends who will support you through everything.”

The rest of the meal carried on as everyone peppered the pair about their lives and work. Once it was over, the kids vanished up the stairs, leaving the adults to retire to the living room with fresh drinks. Nadine was a bit surprised when Henry took a chair instead of the couch. Anymore when they had company, the three of them sat together, but tonight she found herself between Jacq and Ksi.

“So, now we can talk about the things the kids shouldn’t hear.” Henry joked. “Alison is really over the moon about getting to meet you, Jacque.”

“And I am serious about bringing her to New York for the show. Nadine is always on the list at every show I do, always has been, so she can get herself and Alison in without a problem.” He draped an arm behind her back, brushing his fingers against Aleksi’s shoulder. “Is she majoring in fashion and design in university?”

“That’s her plan.” Elizabeth answered.

“She’ll need an internship to get her degree.” He turned to Nadine. “I expect to be getting a call when she’s ready then. She can go to New York if she wishes or to Tokyo, that is very up and coming. Or… she can come to Paris with me. I do not usually have interns in Paris, but for a child of yours? I will promise her flat will be better than we had.” He turned back to Elizabeth. “I travel a lot, but she will get to see how the whole business is run and how designs are created. Oh! I should have asked her if she had a portfolio started!”

“She does.” Nadine rose. “I’ll go ask her about it.” She moved to the stairs as Jacq carried on talking.

“I have two portfolios. I have one the world sees and one that I am forbidden to show just anyone.” Nadine felt herself flush again. “But I could show you. It’s in my bag!” He sounded absolutely delighted.

With a small internal groan, Nadine knocked on Ali’s door. “Ali?”

“You can come in.”

She opened the door. “Jacq asked if you have a portfolio.”

“He what?! Really? That’s – oh my god!” Ali rushed around her room. “He wants to see it?!”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Here.” She handed it over.

“You don’t want to come show him?”

“…No? I’m too nervous. You take it down?”

“Of course.” She bussed a fresh kiss to Ali’s cheek. “Get some sleep.”

“I will.”

At the bottom of the stairs, Nadine’s eyes landed on a large red art folio laying across Jacq’s lap. “You didn’t.” Both men grinned at her as she reluctantly returned to her spot between them, turning to Aleksi as she passed Ali’s folder to Jacq. “You really had to bring it? Really?!”

Aleksi smiled. “I go nowhere without it. My muse is in that book.”

“Your muse would like for you to lock that book away somewhere instead of traipsing around the globe with it.”

“Muse?” Henry’s attention was piqued.

With a playful roll of her eyes, Nadine tugged the folder into her own lap and flipped carefully through the pages. Almost all of the sketches brought back memories though more than a few she’d forgotten all about. “As part of the deal for living together, it was I who was always available to model poses… for both of them really. Models like to be paid and I was free.”

“Well…” Jacq smirked.

She shook her head. “A cracked roof and drafty windows around a single king-size bed placed on bricks on the floor. _That_ was what they paid me.” It was obvious in her gaze she was teasing them. “Here.” She finally handed the whole thing to Henry as Elizabeth leaned closer. “These are all originals, though a few are sold as reprints in various museums.”

“You have one of these.” Elizabeth suddenly looked up. “You brought it from your apartment and hung it in our bedroom.”

“Yes.”

Aleksi looked surprised. “You still have that?”

“I do.”

“I would have thought you would’ve burned it the way you carried on.”

She laughed. “It’s probably worth enough for me to live comfortably, but it will stay in my possession until I am dead.”

“Why’s that?” Henry asked somewhat absently, still flipping through the pages.

“Because he’d not about to display my naked body in a museum for the world to see while I’m still using it. I don’t care how many years have passed.”

Both of them were staring at her now. “Come again?” Henry asked.

“The sleeping woman in the picture is me.” She smiled fondly at him. “I worked doing four rehearsals and eight shows a week. On certain days that meant a rehearsal and then two shows, after which I came back to our flat and would sleep to noon the next day. It was August and it was so hot that, yes, I would strip naked and fall into bed. It wasn’t like either of them hadn’t seen me naked many times by then. I woke up-”

“Ravenous, as always.” Ksi jumped in.

“And they’d drawn that sketch.” She finished.

“I wanted to capture her true spirit, her essence; the part of her those paying people never got to see.”

“And as Ksi started to become known in the art world, I demanded they ship all of them to me and forbid them from ever selling prints or anything. They sent me that one but kept the rest safe. Nothing that is a nude of me, they can make their money off them when I’m dead and gone.”

“Or you will.”

“What?” She stared at him and then at Jacq. “What do they mean?”

Jacq took her hand. “I thought you knew, Poupée. You are the heir to our estate. Once both of us are gone, it goes to you or whoever you have assigned as your heirs.” He held up one of Alison’s drawings. “And if this is one of them, it will all be in wonderful hands.”

She eyed him a moment. “We’ll talk more later.” The room was quiet before she pulled her attention back to Henry and Elizabeth. “That entire book there is of me as well.” She didn’t miss the sudden interest as they looked closer to the drawings. “So long as my face isn’t used, I allow them to use any artwork of me if I’m not naked. Jacq has a whole book out of his original designs, many of them he used me as a model for.”

She stood, rounding the couch to the office and looking over the shelves until she found it. “Here.” She handed it to Elizabeth. “Anything dated around the early eighties was when I was living with him. After that…”

Jacq patted her arm as she sat again. “I drew it from memory or from the older drawings. Aleksi and I stand by our belief that there’s never been a more perfect muse on earth.”

“What about this one?” Henry lifted up a sheet of paper. On the page was a woman, not naked but only hardly clothed. Faceless as all the others, this woman was resting back on a ledge on her elbows, a man’s shirt hanging off one shoulder and buttoned once just enough to cover her breasts. Other than the shirt, she was naked, though being drawn from the side there was nothing to see. What would have been her downturned face was obscured anyway by a cascade of hair and as she leaned, one foot was on the ground while the other was raised and resting against the wall behind her. The focal point wasn’t of the woman’s face or legs though, but of her burgeoning belly.

Nadine paused. She hadn’t seen that one in the mix, but hadn’t flipped all the way through. “I forgot all about those.”

“They’re all there.” Aleksi softly shared. “I have considered showing them as a set, but I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

She looked his way for a long minute before looking back. “That’s when I was pregnant with Roman. I- I…” She wasn’t sure how to share her feelings about that time, her fears and worries.

“She still lived with us.” Ksi finally helped out. “We looked after her as long as we could and then we finally got her back on a plane stateside.”

“So, one of you…” Elizabeth looked between them.

“Oh, no.” He shook his head and laughed lightly. “Jacque has always been the one for me, though we both still love our Poupée very much.”

“But… You shared a bed?” She was curious now. Nadine had never mentioned being part of a threesome before, though it was accepted that she was much more experienced sexually than either herself or Henry.

“I was only there platonically… for the most part. We were young and it was a different time in my life.” She shrugged a bit. “Much like the two of you, over time it did not bother them that I was in the bed or around the flat, sex was sex. And until William, they never batted an eye about what happened when I was there.”

“William was the ape man who left her Roman.” Jacq clarified, drawing a laugh from Aleksi. “Yes, I never liked him, we all know.”

“Roman’s father was involved in the dance company I performed with. He was a bit rough around the edges,” She shot her friend a look, “But not interested in being a father until years later and even then, not so much. Once we couldn’t deny my condition any longer, I had to think of a new plan for my life and the life of my child. But Ksi did create some beautiful artwork from those months.”

Henry turned the pages, more of them were of Nadine, now that he knew it was Nadine, pregnant at various stages. None of the art was erotic, it was all tasteful and almost innocent. The younger version of her captured on the pages really was spindly-legged and dainty. While none had her full face, some had her wide eyes staring off the page or her lips smiling or with one lip caught in her teeth. It was like a peek behind the curtain. As Aleksi had said, these were the essence of Nadine. “Could- could we have some of these?”

“Henry…” Nadine started.

“That depends on your intentions with her heart.” Aleksi stated.

“What?!” She turned to them, but they ignored her question.

“I haven’t shown everyone these, but she swore you were it for her heart. If you intend to make an honest woman of her, as honest as can be made anyway, then I would happily gift you a few of those.”

Jacq readily agreed. “She is our greatest accomplishment. We have been in her corner since she became an adult and all we’ve ever wanted is for her to be happy. If she needed us desperately tomorrow, we’d both happily walk away from our careers to be there. We’ve seen her heart broken too many times to not want to make sure you have good intentions.”

“Oh my god.” She dropped her head in her hands. “You never do change, do you?” There was a hint of amusement in her muffled voice. “I am not some twenty year old girl anymore.”

“You will always be that little girl to us.”

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, flopping back into the couch in surrender as Jacq laughed at her.

“See! That girl is still alive and well in there! And I bet she still swears a blue streak when angry too.”

Henry laughed at that. “Yes, she does.”

“I’ve been learning a few languages I didn’t already know.” Elizabeth admitted.

Becoming overwhelmed by the loving teasing being tossed her way, Nadine stood to leave them all to it, but Henry’s around caught her around her waist and before she knew it, she was sideways in his lap. “Hen…”

“Don’t leave.” His voice was low as he tugged her into his arms, cradling her for a moment without a care for the two people with them. “We all love you.”

“I know.”

“You just don’t like all this fuss.”

She shook her head.

“Okay.” He helped her sit up but kept her in his lap as he reached for the folder again. “Tell me about this one?”

Nadine laughed at the picture he was holding up. She was running, hair and clothes streaming behind her as a bag was half-slung over her shoulder. “I was running late for rehearsal. Ksi always could see an image and keep it in his mind for days even if he had to. It was also their fault it was in such a state.” She shot a look at the pair of them, but only Ksi looked sheepish. Jacq wore a triumphant smirk. She went for casual in her elaboration. “As you well know, it’s next to impossible to get any decent sleep when the other two people in your bed keep having sex.”

=

Her friends had gone back to their hotel finally with plans for the three of them to meet up tomorrow for lunch. Slipping into the bedroom, she spied Henry staring closely to the drawing of her, studying it. “Hard to believe I used to look like that, isn’t it?” She finally asked.

He half turned. “Hard to believe you still look like that and I never worked it out.”

She ducked her face away. “You’re too kind. That was nearly forty years ago. I was…” She sighed. “I realize now I was still a child. A child who’d run away to find herself on a stage halfway around the world.”

“And did you?”

Crossing the room, she leaned against his arm. “In some ways… I also found two men who I loved more than anything on earth. For a while I thought I was in love with them. Well… Jacque anyway. None of us were quite sure who we were back then or what satisfied us the most, so we lost and found ourselves a few times.” She tipped her chin up, accepting his kiss when he leaned down. “It’s not the same as you and Elizabeth.”

“I know.”

“Don’t think you need to be jealous.” She kept a straight face for a second before smiling. “I heard you talking a few weeks ago. Jacque and Aleksi are married, they have been for a long time. Unofficially in the eighties and then they went across to The Netherlands as soon as it was legalized there. Whatever our relationship was as kids, when there wasn’t enough money or space and plenty of alcohol and other things I won’t admit to,” she smirked, “it changed a long time ago.”

“You still love them.”

“Of course I do. But I’ve never been in love with either of them, nor they, me.” I could fill months of telling you stories about our lives back then, but that’s all they are now- stories. Just like when you share stories of doing things with your siblings or good friends. Yes, there were moments when we were discovering ourselves when that line blurred, but by the time I left? We knew who we were to one another.”

He relaxed, tugging her into his chest. “They cared for you. Physically cared for you, I mean.”

Nadine debated a second. “Let’s get changed and get in bed, hm? Elizabeth will be up in a second and then I can tell you both more?”

He stared down into her eyes, those same eyes that had been on those pages. “Okay.” Quietly, he changed for bed, openly watching as she got naked and then found one of his shirts to wear. Settling against the pillows, he waited for her to join him just as Elizabeth came in. “Jacque is a tad protective of me, he’ll admit that though he’s never had any intention of stopping.”

“Can’t fault him for that.”

She laughed. “No, I guess you wouldn’t. Anyway… he disliked William from the first day he turned up to join the company. William took one look at me and was… infatuated, I guess. It wasn’t love, but I was so young and I was lonely, even with the two of them and I…”

After a minute of silence, during which Elizabeth curled behind her in the bed, Henry finally prodded. “You what, Baby?”

A smile tugged on her face. “I liked the fuss. He held me up on a pedestal and kind of worshiped this idea of who he thought I was. It was fun, I guess… For a while. Then I was out sick for nearly a week and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with real me, the me that wasn’t on stage every day. I would stay at his place, but he couldn’t deal with me being ill so Jacq or Ksi would come pick me up and bring me home and care for me. They’d feed me and nurse me back to health and I’d go back to work only to come down sick again a few days later. It went like that for weeks until the choreographer sent me to a doctor.”

“That’s when you found out about Roman?” Elizabeth finally asked.

“Yes.” She twisted to see her over her shoulder. “William didn’t want real life and I needed my job, so I lied and then I begged and I somehow kept working until the director found out. The other dancers knew because the choreographer told them. She said they had to know so they could be careful with me.”

“That must’ve been hard, dancing like that.”

Nadine thought back as she snuggled down between them. “At the time I didn’t even stop to think about it. And, you know, most of the changes come on gradually so I had time to adapt. Who knows how long I might’ve gone except the guys would barely touch me after a while, I think they were afraid to drop me and I… I spent a lot of time off the ground in our routines. The director demanded an explanation and that was the end of it. I walked back to the flat and broke down and cried for days in bed. Aleksi dragged William over but he turned around and walked away. I was young, unemployed, and pregnant…” Her voice went soft. “And so scared.”

“But you had them.”

“I did. The bills got paid and they showered me with love. They were the ones who were there when I felt Roman kicking or when my back hurt or… when I had cravings. We knew it wasn’t sustainable though so before I was too far along to fly, they bought me a ticket back to the states. The plan was they would fly out later to hold my hand when Roman was born, but it didn’t work out. Either Roman was early or I was further along that we thought and I had him alone and then had to beg the staff to let me place a long distance call to Paris to tell them they had a nephew.”

The room lapsed back into silence for a while. It was Elizabeth who finally made a move, rolling Nadine to her back and tugging Henry’s shirt over her head. “I am thankful they were there for you. That they are still there for you and always will be there for you. But you are also loved right here and cared for right here. I hope you know that.”

“I- I do.”

Her fingers danced down the planes of Nadine’s stomach to her hips. “I want to show you how much you are loved.”

As Elizabeth began touching and kissing her all over, Nadine turned her head, looking toward Henry who was simply curled beside them watching, wearing a smile on his face. She reached for his hand and held it as Elizabeth finally moved down, lapping at her folds. She arched back, not fighting a single feeling of what was being done to her, how she was being loved. At one point, Henry turned loose of her hand, but only to adjust so their fingers were threaded together. As she felt the impending orgasm build, she turned her face again, panting as Henry leaned so they were nose to nose. They’d all agreed that for each of them, this was one of their favorite ways to enjoy sex, themselves on their back, clinging to one while the other made them come. They never cared who, they just all treasured how loved they felt in that moment.

Pushed to the brink, Nadine tumbled over and came in soft, panting cries, feeling as Henry closed the distance between their lips. It was almost as if her cries were slipping between his parted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like four hours while working. Judge gently.


End file.
